Amnox
by Sali Vader
Summary: No he jugado mucho a D&D, pero me gustaría compartir la biografía de mi Pj con vosotros :D   en proceso
1. Infancia

Mi historia comienza hace muchos años. En un bosque al lado del pequeño pueblo de Bihar, unos ancianos, durante su paseo matutino, encontraron un montículo de mantas del que salían unos sonoros llantos, bajo un árbol. Cuando descubrieron lo que había bajo las mantas, no podían creer lo que veían sus ojos: un bebé, desnudo, con los ojos de un color rojo sangre, con un rayo azul platino en el pecho, orejas de elfo y pelo de un color entre el dorado y el plateado. Aparte de éste, sólo había una nota garabateada: Amnox. Los ancianos supusieron que era mi nombre, así que me llamaron así. Amnox...

Gregory y Emma (así se llamaban los ancianos) me cuidaron muy bien: crecí en un pueblo agradable, con gente simpática, y me educaron bien. Aprendí lo que es el trabajo duro. 20 años de mi vida pasé en ese pueblo, mi infancia prácticamente.

Recuerdo que la primera vez que usé la magia fue cuando tenía unos 6 o 7 años: era invierno, y no había forma de encender el fuego, se había acabado la yesca. Recuerdo a Gregory y a Emma tiritando. Entonces extendí mi mano sobre los leños, y éstos empezaron a arder. Pa y Ma (así es como los llamo) no salían de su asombro: me miraban, miraban al fuego, me volvían a mirar... Aunque pronto se acostumbraron.

Pronto desarrollé también la telequinesia, es decir, poder hacer flotar y mover objetos a mi voluntad. Me era muy útil en el campo: podía recoger toda la paja de una vez. Pa y Ma estaban muy contentos conmigo.

Tenía un par de amigos en el pueblo, aunque no me hablaba mucho con ellos. Nunca he sido muy sociable. Prefería ir al bosque, explorar, poner a prueba mis poderes levantando piedras... Más tarde empecé a desarrollar una extraña capacidad de teletransportarme. Era muy útil para hacer travesuras. Además, no podía dormir; cada vez que lo hacía, un extraño mundo se aparecía en mi mente, con seres mágicos, más gente como yo... Ahora sé que esas son las Tierras de las Hadas, pero en esos momentos me asustaba mucho.

Cuando Pa y Ma se hicieron ya demasiado mayores para poder trabajar en el campo, y puesto que yo no podía hacer el trabajo solo, decidí que podía realizar espectáculos de magia para los habitantes del pueblo, para así conseguir el dinero que necesitábamos. Pa y Ma estaban encantados. Y así lo hice: de vez en cuando hacía espectáculos de magia, trucos de cartas, desapariciones, espectáculos con fuego, hacer levitar a algún atrevido voluntario... Desde ahí todos nos fue para mejor.

Pero, por supuesto, lo bueno no dura para siempre. El día que se cumplieron 20 años desde que me encontraron en el bosque, Pa y Ma murieron. Ambos a la vez, juntos. Es evidente que se querían mucho. Antes de morir, Pa me dijo que en Bihar no tenía nada que hacer, y que ir a la ciudad sería lo mejor para mí. Me dijo que debería ir a la capital del reino, Orbis. Allí podrían contratarme en un teatro, y así podría ganarme la vida. Después me dio una llave, la llave de su caja de los ahorros. Le di las gracias, y murió. Ma sonrió todo el rato, mirando a Pa.

Su funeral fue uno de los días más tristes de mi vida y, para colmo, llovió. Todo el pueblo estuvo allí. Pa y Ma eran muy apreciados en el pueblo, así que no era de extrañar. Aproveché que estaban todos reunidos para comunicarles que iba a dejar el pueblo: a un primer "¡Oooh!" le siguieron varios "Te deseo suerte", "¡Suerte!", etc. Al cabo de una semana, y tras reunir todo el dinero que pude haciendo un gran espectáculo final de despedida, cogí mis posesiones, más bien escasas, monté en mi caballo y me dirigí a las montañas. Miré por última vez hacia atrás para ver mi pueblo cubierto por una niebla de tranquilidad, bajo un apacible amanecer.


	2. Un viaje accidentado

El viaje a Orbis duró mucho más de lo esperado. A los dos días de viaje, en plena montaña, se desató una gran tormenta. En cuanto cayó el primer rayo, mi caballo relinchó, me tiró al suelo y huyó. Capullo... suerte que no me hice daño. Tuve que refugiarme en una cueva, en la que pasé varios días aislado, sin poder salir a causa de la tormenta. La comida empezaba a escasear, y cuando paró de llover apenas me quedaban víveres para un día más. Tenía agua de sobra, pero necesitaba comida urgentemente, así que fui a cazar.

Tenía un arco burdo y tosco y un par de flechas que me había fabricado poco antes de que murieran Pa y Ma, por ocio simplemente. Tras andar un rato silenciosamente a través de los arbustos y helechos, vi un venado pastando plácidamente en medio de un claro, fuerte, grande, sabroso. Se me hacía la boca agua de solo pensar en lo bien que sabría asado. Me acerqué todo lo que pude y cargué una flecha en el arco. Entonces, tensé el arco todo lo que pude, apunté al pecho y disparé.

La flecha se dirigió hacia el venado. Silenciosa, letal. Iba directa al venado... pero pasó de largo. Al clavarse en un árbol próximo, el venado huyó. Rápidamente cargué mi última flecha y tensé el arco. Pero, de repente, el arco se partió por la mitad, y por poco me saca un ojo.

Aquella noche no cené. Al día siguiente tampoco. Estaba realmente hambriento, y los pocos insectos que lograba cazar no me saciaban. Necesitaba carne. Como ya no tenía caballo, la posibilidad de sacrificarlo quedaba totalmente descartada.

Fue en uno de mis paseos sin rumbo por el bosque buscando un camino, que me topé una ardilla. Las ardillas no son precisamente la mejor comida del mundo, ¿sabéis? De hecho, saben a rayos. pero en ese momento, ni lo sabía ni me importaba. Necesitaba comer algo, lo que fuera, y aquella ardilla parecía perfecta. Reuniendo todas las fuerzas que me quedaban, usé una telequinesia bastante debilitada debido a mi hambre contra la ardilla. Por suerte, fue suficiente. Logré arrancarla de la rama, y al caer al suelo, se rompió el cuello. En cuanto pude, preparé una hoguera y la cociné. Recuerdo que se me saltaron las lágrimas de la alegría.

Con el estómago medio lleno, partí al día siguiente. No sé cómo lo hice, pero encontré el camino que había perdido durante la tormenta. Teniendo en cuenta que ya no tenía caballo, calculé que me quedaba una semana de viaje a pie para llegar a Orbis.

No encontré comida en los siguientes tres días. Volvía a estar hambriento, más que antes. Tan hambriento que tambaleaba. Veía estrellas negras, se me nublaba la vista; en ese momento me acordé de Pa y de Ma, y del día de su muerte, de su funeral. Recordé sus lápidas, e imaginé otra más a su lado, una lápida negra con una enorme A. Después, se me nubló la vista y no vi más que negro.

Desperté al cabo de unas horas. Me noté la boca húmeda, como si alguien me hubiera metido agua y comida a la fuerza. Lo primero que vi fue una mesilla con comida y agua junto al lugar donde yacía, y eso era todo lo que necesitaba ver en ese momento. Inmediatamente empecé a comer. Fruta, carne, agua, leche... había de todo, y no dejé ni las migas.

Cuando acabé de comer, empecé a ser consciente de mi alrededor. Estaba sobre una mullida cama de hojas, en una cabaña de madera. Al lado de la mesilla en donde antes se encontraba la comida había otra con mis escasos efectos personales (un par de recambios de ropa, no tenía más). Desde la única ventana de la cabaña se veían ramas de árboles. De esta ventana entraba también un gran rayo de sol. Pero, curiosamente, no había puertas.

No había pasado mucho rato desde que acabara de comer cuando se oyó un chirrido, y una trampilla en el suelo, en la cual no había reparado antes, se abrió. No sabía qué podría aparecer: un animal humanoide (había viejas leyendas sobre ellos en Bihar), un ser monstruoso, un ser del bosque... de mi pueblo no había salido en toda mi vida, por lo que todo ese mundo de magia y fantasía que descubriría después sólo era un viejo cuento de viejas para mí en aquel momento.

Primero vi una mata de cabello oscuro, pero con extraño toque color verde fresno. Después vi unas orejas puntiagudas; me recordaban a las mías, pero estas eran aún más puntiagudas, y más estrechas. Las orejas fueron seguidas de unos ojos de un color verde intenso, tanto que embriagaba, y desprendían una sabiduría que parecía haber sido acumulada durante cientos o quizá miles de años, la mismísima esencia del bosque. Después vino su nariz, fina y firme. Finalmente, y para completar la cara, una boca con unos labios finos que sonreían de oreja a oreja.

Esto era sólo la cara, y de momento fue lo único que se dejó ver. Supongo que, estas alturas, ya sabréis que se trataba de una mujer. Pero no, humana no era.

-Veo que te has levantado con ánimo- dijo, con un tono entre sorpresa y alivio.

-Sí, em... exacto.-Nunca se me ha dado bien tratar con mujeres, y menos en aquel momento. Yo sólo era un maldito paleto pueblerino, y nunca había visto ningún ser más bello. Noté cómo me sonrojaba.

-¿Se puede saber qué hacías tú solo en medio del bosque, sin comida, ni agua, ni caballo?- En este momento me recordó bastante a Ma y sus sermones.

-Yo no, quiero decir... Es una larga historia.

-Bueno, suerte que te encontrara, si no, a estas horas ya te habrían comido los lobos. Por cierto, me llamo Novanna, ¿y tú?- en ese momento entró por completo en la cabaña.

Pude observar que firme busto y su cuerpo atlético. Parecía más baja que yo, aunque vista desde la cama de hojas y en esa cabaña tan pequeña, parecía un gigante. Vestía unas ropas verdes de un tejido que desconocía, quizá una variedad de algodón, de color verde y con hojas entretejidas, y algunas placas de cuero fino. Su cabello, que ahora veía por completo, era largo y sedoso. Su ropa, dicho sea de paso, también era escasa, dejando brazos y piernas al descubierto, y gran parte del vientre también.

-Me llamo Amnox. Vengo de Bihar, y me dirijo a la capital, Orbis.

-Encantada de conocerte, primo.-Creí que eso era una especie de insulto.

-¿Primo?-pregunté con indignación.

-Sí, claro... ¿no sabes que los elfos y los eladrines somos casi hermanos?

-Perdona, pero no sé de qué me hablas.

En ese momento no sabía de la existencia ni de eladrines, ni de elfos, ni de ninguna otra criatura mágica. Yo, inocente de mí, me había criado toda mi vida en un pueblo perdido en un valle perdido entre las montañas. Creía que todo eso era un mito. Había desarrollado la magia, es cierto, pero creía que era solamente que se me daba bien, nada más. No creí creía que pasaría de levantar objetitos con la mente o encender hogueras, o de teletransportarme un par de metros hacia delante.

Pa y Ma nunca me dijeron que era un eladrín, quizá porque no lo sabían, y yo había crecido creyendo que era humano. No sé por qué en veinte años no había reparado en mis puntiagudas orejas, ni en mi tatuaje brillante del pecho. Ni en mis ojos color sangre. Supongo que nunca lo había pensado hasta entonces.

-Ay, Dios-exclamó Novanna.- ¿Pero tú dónde te criaste?

-En Bihar, un pueblo no muy lejos de aquí. Me encontraron en el bosque y me adoptaron.

-Ah, claro- suspiró.- En ese pueblo sólo viven humanos, aislados del mundo exterior. Ni siquiera el poder del rey llega a estos lugares. Simplemente, viven aparte. Escucha, al contrario de lo que te hayan dicho ahí... la magia existe. Y las criaturas mágicas, o feéricas, como quieras llamarlas, también existen. Así que, por tu bien, espero que digieras esa noticia.

-Vaya. Entonces, yo soy un... ¿eladrín?

-Exacto, y yo una elfa, encantada de nuevo.- dijo con una reavivada sonrisa.

¡Lo sabía! Sabía que era diferente. Aunque estaba convenido de que era humano (al menos hasta ese momento), siempre supe que tenía algo especial, algo que me hacía diferente a los demás. Y ahora ya sabía lo que era.

Novanna y yo mantuvimos una gran conversación. Me explicó que pertenecía a un clan que se asentaba normalmente en un valle a poca distancia de donde nos encontrábamos. Ella se había separado para buscar algo de comida y explorar el territorio. Al parecer, antes se asentaban donde estaba la cabaña del árbol donde me desperté, pero hace unos años se movieron y no habían vuelto por allí.

-Al jefe del clan se le antojó hace poco el saber cómo estaba nuestro antiguo refugio, así que me mandó a mí para comprobarlo. Y suerte que lo hizo; si no, no te habría encontrado.

-Ya...

-Bueno, el caso es que al jefe se le ronda bastante por la cabeza últimamente eso de volver aquí, ¿sabes? Dice que es bueno cambiar de aires, y tal... No sé.

También me explicó que no tenía padres. Su madre murió al darle a luz, y su padre murió poco después en las zarpas de un oso.

-Pero no fue culpa del oso. La naturaleza hace lo que quiere, va por libre; tan pronto un oso te puede salvar la vida, ahuyentando a unos lobos, por ejemplo, como rajarte por la mitad y devorar tus tripas. De todas formas, el clan me ha cuidado muy bien. así que sí, soy feliz, supongo.

Yo le expliqué mi infancia (cosa que obviamente no voy a volver a hacer). Cuando terminé, puso cara pensativa y dijo:

-Yo voy a estar aquí unos días, y luego volveré con el clan. Si quieres, puedes venir conmigo y una vez allí te daremos un caballo para que puedas seguir. ¿Qué te parece?.

-¡Perfecto!- exclamé, entusiasmado.

Los días siguientes, Novanna me enseñó las nociones básicas de la caza. Me hice un nuevo arco, más resistente, y media docena de flechas. También me enseñó a encontrar comida, agua y otros bienes en el bosque, para que no volviera a desmayarme en medio de él. Salimos a cazar, a correr... Lo pasé muy bien, la verdad. ¡Ah, sí! Sus armas me llamaron mucho la atención, así que no estaría de más describíroslas:

Eran tan bellas y estaban tan bien cuidadas como su ropa, y como ella misma. su arco, de madera de roble, estaba pulido y cubierto por una capa protectora. Tenía unas trazas de un color verde claro, que quizá eran algún símbolo de una deidad o algo así. La cuerda estaba bien lubricada, y el arco en sí inspiraba respeto y admiración. El carcaj, en realidad, no era nada del otro mundo, una simple caja de cuero donde debían de caber una docena y media de flechas. El cuchillo que tenía atado al cinturón tenía la hoja de acero, bien afilada y brillante, con marcas y dibujos (que más tarde descubriría que eran letras del alfabeto elfo), de unos dos palmos de longitud. La empuñadura, de cuero, estaba muy bien trabajada, con numerosos motivos élficos.

La primera noche yo mismo cacé la cena: preparé unas trampas y dos conejos cayeron en ellas. Estaban riquísimos. La segunda me tocó a mí recoger bayas; por poco me como unas venenosas, si Novanna no se hubiera percatado a tiempo. La tercera y última noche cazamos entre los dos un gran ciervo.

-No podremos comerlo todo- advirtió Novanna al ver al majestuoso animal ya cocinado.- Y también es muy pesado para poder llevarlo con nosotros. Comeremos lo que podamos, y luego le dejaremos el resto como ofrenda a Melora.

-Esa es la diosa del bosque, ¿no?

-Claro, y no sólo del bosque. Lo es también del mar. Y del desierto. Y de otros muchos lugares salvajes. ¿Tú no adoras a ningún dios?

-Sí, bueno, no. Pa y Ma dejaban ofrendas a Pelor, el dios del sol y las cosechas, pero yo en realidad no adoro a ningún dios en concreto.

-Ajá... Deberías. No es bueno ir por la vida sin un guía.

-Sí, bueno, cuando llegue el momento- solté una carcajada.

-En fin- suspiró.- Será mejor que durmamos: mañana, después de desayunar, partiremos, así que será mejor que durmamos, ¿verdad?

Sonrió, me dio las buenas noches y se echó a dormir.

Aquella noche no soñé con nada en concreto. Sombras, nada más.

Bien, capítulo 2 acabado... el 3 lo tengo que pasar a ordenador (dadme mucho tiempo :p) y el 4 ya lo tengo empezado. Siento mucho las tardanzas, pero soy muy vago xD

No sé cuánta gente ha leído esto, pero gracias por leerme :D

Saludos y agradecimientos a vosotras 3 (ya sabéis a quién me refiero xD)


End file.
